1962–63 European Cup Winners' Cup
Tottenham Hotspur | count = 1 | second_other = Atlético Madrid | matches = | goals = | attendance = | top_scorer = | player = | prevseason = 1961–62 | nextseason = 1963–64 }} The 1962–63 season of the European Cup Winners' Cup football club tournament was won by Tottenham Hotspur in a crushing final victory over holders Atlético Madrid. It was the first time a European cup went to an English club. The so-called "winner's curse" continued as Spurs failed to retain the cup in 1964. Preliminary round |} 1 Won play-off 2–1 First leg |score=2 – 0 |report= |team2= Napoli |goals1=Matthews Birch |goals2= |stadium=Farrar Road, Bangor |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=3 – 2 |report= |team2= Botev Plovdiv |goals1=Voinea Constantin Crișan |goals2=Georgi Asparuhov Georgi Asparuhov |stadium=Bukarest |attendance= |referee= }} Second leg |score=5 – 1 |report= |team2= Steaua Bucureşti |goals1=Viden Apostolov Georgi Asparuhov Georgi Asparuhov Georgi Asparuhov Dinko Dermendzhiev |goals2=Tătaru |stadium=Plovdiv |attendance= |referee= }} Botev Plovdiv won 7–4 on aggregate. ---- |score=3 – 1 |report= |team2= Bangor City |goals1=Mariani Tacchi Fanello |goals2=McAllister |stadium=Naples |attendance= |referee= }} Napoli 3–3 Bangor City on aggregate. Play-off |score=2 – 1 |report=Report Report 2 |team2= Bangor City |goals1=Rosa |goals2=McAllister |stadium=London |attendance= |referee= }} Napoli won 2–1 in play-off. First round |} 2 Won play-off 3–1 First leg |score= 0– 4 |report= |team2= Botev Plovdiv |goals1= |goals2=Georgi Asparuhov Peshev Georgi Popov Georgi Popov |stadium=Shamrock |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=1 – 1 |report= |team2= Napoli |goals1=Bene |goals2=Fraschini |stadium=Budapest |attendance= |referee= }} Second leg |score=1 – 0 |report= |team2= Shamrock Rovers |goals1=Peshev |goals2= |stadium=Plovdiv |attendance= |referee= }} Botev Plovdiv won 5–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1 – 1 |report= |team2= Újpest Dózsa |goals1=Tomeazzi |goals2=Solymosi |stadium=Naples |attendance= |referee= }} Napoli 2–2 Újpest Dózsa on aggregate. Play-off |score=3 – 1 |report=Report Report 2 |team2= Újpest Dózsa |goals1=Fanello Ronzon Tacchi |goals2=Kuharszki |stadium=Lausanne |attendance= |referee= }} Napoli won 3–1 in play-off. Quarter-finals |} 3 Won play-off 3–1 First leg |score=2 – 0 |report= |team2= Napoli |goals1=Samardžić Popov |goals2= |stadium=Belgrade |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=1 – 1 |report= |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Peshev |goals2=Ramiro |stadium=Plovdiv |attendance= |referee= }} Second leg |score=4 – 0 |report= |team2= Botev Plovdiv |goals1=Adelardo Rodríguez Chuzo Enrique Collar Chuzo |goals2= |stadium=Madrid |attendance= |referee= }} Atlético Madrid won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=3 – 1 |report= |team2= OFK Beograd |goals1=Cané Fanello Mariani |goals2=Samardžić |stadium=Naples |attendance= |referee= }} Napoli 3–3 OFK Beograd on aggregate. Play-off |score=3 – 1 |report=Report Report 2 |team2= Napoli |goals1=Samardžić Banović |goals2=Cané |stadium=Marseille |attendance= |referee= }} OFK Beograd won 3–1 in play-off. Semi-finals |} First leg |score=1 – 2 |report=Report Report 2 |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1=Popov |goals2=White Dyson |stadium=Omladinski stadion, Belgrade |attendance= |referee=Lajos Aranyosi (Hungary) }} ---- |score=2 – 1 |report=Report Report 2 |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Wild |goals2=Jones |stadium=Städtisches Stadion, Nuremberg |attendance=44,140 |referee=Clive Kingston (Wales) }} Second leg |score=3 – 1 |report=Report Report 2 |team2= OFK Beograd |goals1=Mackay Jones Smith |goals2=Skoblar |stadium=White Hart Lane, Tottenham |attendance= |referee=Tage Sørensen (Denmark) }} Tottenham Hotspur won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2 – 0 |report=Report Report 2 |team2= Nuremberg |goals1=Chuzo Mendonça |goals2= |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, MadridThe game was played at Real Madrid’s stadium to allow for a larger attendance. |attendance=86,000 |referee=Othmar Huber (Switzerland) }} Atlético Madrid won 3–2 on aggregate. Final |score=5 – 1 |report=Report Report 2 |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Greaves White Dyson |goals2=Collar |stadium=Feijenoord Stadion, Rotterdam |attendance=49,000 |referee= Andries van Leeuwen (Netherlands)}} References See also * 1962–63 European Cup * 1962–63 Inter-Cities Fairs Cup External links * Cup Winners' Cup 1962-63 Results at UEFA.com * Cup Winners' Cup results at Rec.Sport.Soccer Statistics Foundation * Cup Winners Cup Seasons 1962-63 – results, protocols * website Football Archive 1962–63 Cup Winners Cup 3 Category:UEFA Cup Winners' Cup seasons